Team Honey Badgers
The Honey Badgers are one of the two opposing teams on Just Another Reality Show Season 1. The Honey Badgers' logo consists of a purple silhouette of a badger encased in a purple box. The members of the Honey Badgers are Clay, Sophie, Caleb, Jeremy, Jarred and Claudia. Clay being the founder/captain of the Honey Badgers. Due to a Twist Card, half way through the competition, Blinded by Trust, Clay swaps teams with Elijah, on the Cunning Koalas, switching the team captains. Further mixing up the bunch Jeremy returned into the competition and Julia swapped teams to the Badgers in The Cook Off Ultimatum. Cooling Off, Heating Up During this episode the teams were created and the Honey Badgers were born. Jarred and Clay and Caleb form a close bond while Sophie and Claudia share a close bond, leaving Jeremy by his lonesome. During the Easter Egg challenge all but Jarred and Jeremy found an egg, with Sophie finding the most eggs. This later leads them to victory. Clay begins to express his distaste for the Koalas, Pranav and Julia in particular. This notion was followed by Jarred who begins to dislike Pranav, for being a backstabber, and Andrew whom he just doesn't trust. Ball to Ball During this episode the teams were put through a series of challenges that involved balls. The Honey Badgers were off to a struggling start during the ball passing challenge thus sending them to their loss that followed. However, even without their advantage in the dodgeball challenge the Badgers were able to pull through with 3 wins and 2 losses, breaking the tie and winning the challenge and invulnerability. They won the first game but lost the 2nd and 3rd games. It should be mentioned that players, Jarred, Clay and Sophie on the Badgers supremely helped in leading the Badgers to victory. Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode the Honey Badgers had to compete in a relay race. During the memorization portion of the race the Badgers were given a huge lead over the Koalas, which was quickly demolished by the Smarts leg, which was the last leg of the relay race. In the end the Badgers had to go to the elimination station for their first time. This episode marks the first time any sort of alliance has been shown. The Badger alliance plotted to kick off Sophie in which they succeeded. Riddle it Out During this episode the Badgers still hold strong. As they go into the riddle challenge 1 of their team members is not shown throughout the whole episode, which is later revealed to be Jarred who had to leave the competition. The Badgers begin the challenge fair but as the episode progresses there is a lot of dirty cheating and stealing. The Koalas and Badgers soon team up to complete the complex puzzle to which some of the other Koalas and Badgers are quite oppositional. In the end, however, the Koalas came in first after the Badgers were revealed to have torn up one of the Koalas clues. This marks the first double elimination of the season. Although it is unknown whether it was intentional or not. Blinded by Trust During this episode the Badgers are exposed to the first major twist in the game. Clay switches teams due to a Twist Card, to which he is mad about and Elijah is swapped onto the Badgers. Thus rerendering the team as Claudia, Caleb and Elijah. During the challenge Elijah incredible directing skills led his new team to victory, and probably earning their trust. Elijah later goes on to say how awesome he did, while Caleb an Claudia don't seem so ecstatic. The Cook Off Ultimatum During the episode it is revealed that the last girl on the Honey Badgers did not show up for the competition. According to the rules, without any contact of Claudia, she had voluntarily quit the show, thus eliminating her. This left the Honey Badgers and a stunning 2 people, Caleb and Elijah. However, due to Claudia's absence Kyle brought Jeremy back into the competition and placed him on the Honey Badgers and to break up Michaela and Julia's love fest put Julia on the Honey Badgers as well. During the cooking challenge Julia took a hold of her new team, being the only person to cook the dish. Which is later revealed to be a form of apple fritters. When it came time to judge the Honey Badgers got a 6 and 5 and a 5. Although Kyle can't count, he called it 16 points when in actuallity it was 17. This did not help the Badgers anyway and they were sent to the elimination station. Due to Julia taking control it was her head who was on the chopping block. She saw this and immediately set a plan into action to vote off Jeremy. This tactic would've worked but since Claudia quit and the numbers were no longer even Kyle could not eliminate anybody because he said he needed 7 people for the next challenge, saving Jeremy's butt. After the vote there is some intense conflict with the Cunning Koalas, as to who voted for whom and who was lying which sparked a multitude of hostility to arrise. Unlike the Military The Badgers performed badly in the episode. Julia was the only person on the Badgers to compete in every single challenge. She was in the final 2 in the 1-foot challenge, Running challenge and bridging challenge; along with Michaela. Jeremy got a bee sting before the bridging challenge forcing his to sit out with an injury, he later rejoined his team for the running challenge. After the planking challenge Caleb, Julia and Elijah all formed a temporary alliance to vote out Jeremy. Julia was reluctant to do so after she knew her head was on the chopping block along with Jeremy's. Elijah on the other hand says that Julia proved herself and told his team to vote him out if they wanted to. In the end however it was Jeremy who was voted off. Kyle merges the teams next episode leaving Caleb, Julia, and Elijah as the only members to make it to the merge. Elimination *Jeremy was originally from this team, and returned to it in episode 7. *Elijah was not originally on this team but was swapped to it due to a Twist Card in episode 6. *Julia S was not originally on this team but was swapped to it to cause drama in episode 7. Trivia *The Honey Badgers are the only team to not have a name allitteration of any sort. *The Badgers are considered the first inferior team of the series, losing 4 times and losing the most members before the merge. *Despite having the most members throughout the season only 2 original Badgers merged. *This is the first team to be an all gender team at some point during it's respective season. *This is the first instance in which the last members standing for this team are both male and female. **Surprisingly they are not original members of this team.